


A Whispered Arrangement

by marvelsamwilson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle Couple, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsamwilson/pseuds/marvelsamwilson
Summary: Loki and Sif are friends and training partners who, when faced with the prospect of several social engagements, come to an arrangement to mutually benefit them both.
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by the netflix series Bridgerton. There are some direct and indirect references to things that happen on the show, so a mild spoiler warning if you haven't watched the show yet.

Sun rays filtered through the leaves of the tall tree outside of the royal courtyard in Asgard. Under the tree sat Loki, back against the trunk, long legs stretched out in the grass with a book in hand. He lazily flipped through the pages on this quiet afternoon, when suddenly a sharp blade landed in the middle of his book.

"Still studying, are we?" asked the Lady Sif, standing over Loki with her sword placed between his pages. 

"Actually, this one is for pleasure," Loki replied, "and I'd much like to get back to it."

"Oh come now! There's plenty of time for reading, today is such a nice day, we should be doing something fun!" 

"Oh, you mean like training?" Loki replied sarcastically.

"Yes! Let's work up a sweat and get our blood flowing!" Sif said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the grass. Loki sighed, knowing there was no use fighting back against her in this state. He began to pack away his book in his satchel as Sif squealed. He barely got the book inside the bag as Sif grabbed his arm and pulled him up to meet her. 

They made their way to the training grounds, Sif bouncing happily along the way the whole time. Though Loki himself wasn't overly fond of training, he enjoyed the time with Sif. She had become a great friend and a close confidant, someone he could always rely on to make him smile or laugh. Though he was merely a training partner for her, she had become one of the closest people in his life.

The shieldmaiden and prince's friendship had begun modestly, several years earlier, when Sif was in need of a training partner. At the time, Sif's aspiration to join Asgard’s military ranks was seen as foolish and feeble by most, as there hadn’t been a single woman to join the force. 

Loki's older brother, Thor, was one of Sif's biggest supporters, but he already had a training partner appointed to him by Odin himself. All the other warriors in training scoffed at the idea of training with "a girl", leaving Sif without a partner. Fortunately for her, the youngest son of Odin was also without a partner, though he didn't seem too bothered by the fact. Loki's aptitude and talent laid in magic and spells, which his mother Frigga encouraged.

Loki's father on the other hand, demanded that his son still attend sword and battle training, to prepare him for his future as a leader in Asgard. Loki attended his sessions as required, but showed very little interest in them. Not until the day when Sif approached him, asking him to partner up with her. Initially he was hesitant, fearing the backlash from his peers. But he ultimately decided he didn't care for their opinions or judgments, and he and Sif had been training partners ever since.

They reached the training grounds and made their way to the changing quarters to swap into their gear. Sif donned her usual maroon plated armor, while Loki wore his traditional green. They both also wore plated headgear for protection, as the weapons they used were real.

They entered the training arena, finding their usual practice spot, away from the other warriors who were already locked in battle. The arena was a large oval stadium, with seating for spectators and an open roof that let in the sun. Most days didn't have regular spectators, save for the instructors or high level Asgard military personnel. On this day it was empty, loud clangs of metal from the weapons of the combatants being the only sounds that filled the air.

When they were ready and in position, Sif drew her long sword, a favorite weapon of hers, while Loki preferred a shorter blade that allowed him to be more agile. 

"Ready, my lord?" Sif asked, grinning excitedly. 

"Whenever you are," Loki said grimmly, gripping his sword handle tightly. 

With that last word, Sif lunged at the prince, swiping her blade upward towards his chest. He spun and dodged the attack at the last second, twirling behind her with a flourish. He swung his blade at her side, which she quickly parried, her blade clanging against his. He stumbled back a bit, readjusting his grip, before deciding to take the offensive this time. He leapt forward and made a stab at Sif, which she again blocked, leading him to quickly undercut her sword, aiming for her shoulder. Sif quickly recognized the maneuver, rolling her shoulder back out of harm's way, causing the prince to stumble again.

"Gotta be faster than that, Odinson!" she teased, as she now launched with an overhead attack, aiming right at the prince's head. He barely got his sword up in time to block the blow, his heart racing. Sif was on the offensive still, quickly rotating the sword in one motion to attack at his abdomen. Loki jumped back in enough time to dodge the blade, and looked for an opening to counter. He rolled along the dirt of the arena quickly, arriving at Sif’s side in a flash. Sif ducked as Loki stabbed the air where her helmet covered head would’ve been. With Loki’s back now to her, Sif jumped in the air, concentrating all her power on another overhead strike. Loki sensed her movement behind him and turned to catch her just in time, raising his sword to block the incoming strike. The force from the blow caused him to drop the sword and drop to one knee. Sif held the tip of her blade under his chin, precariously close to breaking skin. She tilted the sword upward, raising Loki's face until his eyes met hers. 

"I yield," he said, defeated, raising his arms above his head. 

Sif lowered her blade with a laugh and offered her hand in return, pulling him up from his knee. 

"I have to admit, you're getting better my lord. That spinning counter move was quite impressive."

"Yeah, well not good enough, apparently," Loki retorted as he wiped dirt away from his trousers.

"Oh come now, you're improving steadily with each session, it won't be long before you defeat me one of these days," she said reassuringly. 

She patted his back as they walked back to the changing quarters. Because Sif was the only female trainee, she was afforded a separate room to change in, adjacent to the men’s. Loki said his goodbye as they split into their separate rooms. 

Inside the men’s quarters, Loki had just finished changing when in walked two familiar faces - Fandral and Volstagg, two members of The Warrior’s Three, and close companions of Loki’s. 

“Odinson!” Fandral greeted him, “Good to see you!”

“Likewise,” Loki nodded politely.

“Getting your physique ready for Ball Season?” Volstagg questioned. Ball Season was the time of year when the Royal family of Asgard hosted several social gatherings for the wealthy elite. Socialites from all of the Nine Realms came to attend, hoping to match their sons and daughters off with a suitable person to marry.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Loki spat with disgust. 

“Oh come on, don’t pout,” Fandral replied, “Ball season can be lots of fun. Especially if you meet the _right_ woman - if you know what I’m saying.”

Loki rolled his eyes, as he knew what Fandral, and his preceding reputation with the ladies, meant exactly. Loki hadn’t much interest in the balls, as he felt himself too young to marry yet, so he found no need to socialize with the hounding hoards seeking his prospects.

In the adjacent changing room, Sif was just finishing up changing back into her casual tunics and getting ready to ask Loki to a post-training meal, when she overheard the conversation coming from the next room:

“Are you eyeing anyone in particular this year, Loki?” Volstagg asked, “What about the Lady Sif? You two seem to have been spending a lot of time together recently.”

“Heaven’s no,” Loki shot back quickly, nervous that people were beginning to pick up on his adoration of Sif. He was not sure his parents would approve of the match, as her name never came up on the list of eligible maidens they always presented him with every year. So he kept his affections for her hidden, not willing to risk the friendship or his parent’s ire. 

“It would be unbecoming of a prince to court his training partner. My parents will demand a more suitable match,” he said matter of factly. 

Those words stung Sif, an unexpected dagger from Loki. Though she had never openly admitted any affections towards the prince, she had grown fond of their time together. Not only did they train together, but they also spent a significant amount of time in each other’s company - be it traveling, having meals together, attending social events, or simply hanging out and talking. While she wasn’t sure if it would ever lead anywhere romantically, she was a bit hurt to see the idea dismissed so swiftly by Loki.

Sif decided to barge in the room and break up the conversation before she heard anything else unwittingly. 

“Fandral, Volstagg,” Sif greeted with a wave, to which they waved back. “Loki, you ready?” she asked.

“Yes, let’s go,” he said quickly as he gathered his things.

As they exited the training grounds, Sif decided to broach the topic, “So, you really must hate Ball Season then?” Loki gave her a quizzical look, unsure what prompted the inquiry. 

“I overheard some of the conversation from Fandral and Volstagg,” she answered.

“Oh, yeah,” Loki said quietly, hoping she didn’t overhear the topic of herself. “Interminable affairs, really,” he huffed.

Sif nodded in agreement, but in truth she didn’t mind the balls all that much. While she much more enjoyed the thrill of battle and fighting with her beloved sword, she also relished the rare opportunities to don a beautiful gown that perfectly fit her form, and the feeling of captivating all the eyes in the room.

“But you do have to attend them, as part of your royal duties, correct?”

“Yes,” Loki sighed, “a good prince must make an appearance at each one, and smile and preen for the adoring masses.”

“And since when do you not like preening for the masses?” Sif asked seriously, stopping in her tracks. 

“I like preening when it’s my choice,” he corrected her, “not when it’s a requirement.”

“Fair enough. What if there was a way to make the Ball Season less of a hassle?”

Loki cocked an eyebrow, “What are you getting at, Sif?”

“What if we made an arrangement? Where we attend the balls together, and lead people to believe that you are off the market, saving you the trouble of dealing with masses you oh so despise. And when it’s over, we go back to being training partners, no union formed, and no one is the wiser.”

Loki stood silent for a moment, ruminating on the proposal the Shieldmaiden just offered. While his adoration for Sif was indeed strong, he was unsure how a public attachment would play among the socialite crowd. 

“What’s in it for you?” he inquired.

Sif couldn’t admit that she loved the idea of dressing up in fancy gowns and being on the arm of the prince in front of all the world to see. She didn’t want to admit the truth to Loki, but she didn’t want to deceive him either. 

“It would keep the likes of Fandral from harassing me the entire night,” she said, which wasn’t technically a lie.

Loki pondered on the idea again for a moment. He could think of much worse fates than attending the balls with Sif, someone whose company he genuinely enjoyed. And if it saved him from his parent’s meddling for a few weeks, it may very well be worth it.

“You have a deal,” he announced. He reached out a hand to Sif, which she shook to seal the arrangement.

_______________________________________________________

Loki and Sif decided that after their next training session, they’d meet afterwards in the royal library to go over the details of their arrangement. They sat huddled together on a small bench near the back, away from prying eyes and ears.

“So,” Sif started, “what are the requirements of me as your ‘date’ to these affairs?”

“Firstly, you must look ravishing, as I will,” he said as Sif rolled her eyes. “You also must show up on time, and be a pleasant guest. Polite conversation is expected, as is knowing the names of all royal elite who will be attending.”

“Easy enough,” Sif boasted.

“And what are your expectations of me, my lady?”

Sif thought about it for a second, having not considered that she too could make demands of Loki. “Well firstly you shall make sure that I have a drink in hand at all times. If we’re going to make it through this, there will have to be plenty of ale flowing,” she joked. “Secondly, you need to intimidate and make dagger eyes at any man who decides to get too “friendly” with me.”

“Easily done,” Loki bragged.

“And finally, you must dance at least three dances with me, per ball.”

“No way,” Loki spat, “one dance per ball, at most.”

“Oh come now, if we don’t dance then it will look suspicious and people may discover our ruse.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “TWO dances per ball. That’s as much as I can budge.”

“Deal!” Sif exclaimed. They shook hands on it again, sealing the details of their agreement.

__________________________________________________________

The first of the balls arrived a few weeks after they finalized their arrangement. It was at the end of a long and cold Asgard winter, and the theme for the ball was Nýr Season, which translated to “New Season.” Loki’s involvement with the planning and decorating of the events was non-existent. His only job was to attend as scheduled, and charm everyone he met. 

He arrived at Royal Hall late, after a gaffe with the fitting of his garments left him behind schedule. He walked into the large hall accompanied by two servants, who took his cape and outerwear for safe keeping. He was dressed in expensive black silks, adorned with gold ornaments along the neckline, a gold belt, and his hair pinned in a fancy knot.

He searched the room for Sif, hoping to find her before he was accosted by some unknown attendee. His eyes scanned intently around the room, having no luck picking her out of the busy crowd. 

Finally, after a long moment of searching, his eyes spotted a tall and striking figure next to the drink table. Her back was to him, but her physique seemed familiar. The figure finally turned, revealing Sif, in a gorgeous cerulean gown. The gown was long and flowing, but hugged her body perfectly, accenting her svelte figure. The bosom of the dress swooped down in layers, adorned with several sparkling crystals, which twinkled in the many lights of the room. Her hair was styled in a swooping fashion that cascaded down her neck, leading down to her bust, with breasts pushed tightly together via a bodice that created a good amount of cleavage. On Sif’s arms were several sparkly, silver bands that also shone as brightly as her adornments. She was stunning.

Loki quickly made his way over to the table to greet her. 

“I knew you were committed to our charade, but this is above and beyond all expectations,” Loki remarked, his eyes lingering on Sif’s ample bosom. 

“A lady needs to be versatile,” Sif smirked, pleased with Loki’s reaction. 

“Well, shall we make the rounds, my lady?” he asked as he offered his arm to her.

“Most certainly,” she agreed, setting her empty glass down on the table.

The prince and the shieldmaiden made the rounds through the Royal Hall, capturing the attention of most everyone, who were shocked to see Loki with a maiden openly on his arm. All eyes in the hall were on them as they slid graciously about the room, making small talk with several notable dignitaries, all of whom Sif had learned the names of, true to her word.

They even caught the attention of Loki’s parents, Odin and Frigga, who approached the couple after they stopped to take a break from socializing.

“Loki, my son,” Odin greeted him, “I see you have courted yourself a maiden for once.”

“Indeed I have,” Loki replied, annoyed at the tone in his father’s statement. “Father, mother, you both know the Lady Sif.”

“Yes, we do,” Frigga spoke, “So nice to see you again, Sif.”

“Likewise,” Sif said as she shook both their hands.

“Ah Sif, a formidable warrior, and as it turns out, also a beautiful maiden,” Odin noted. 

“Indeed she is, father. A double threat,” Loki complimented her with a smile.

Sif blushed at the comment, feeling grateful to receive such praise from Loki to his parents.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it then,” Frigga told them, “Have a fun evening!”

Loki and Sif bowed to his parents as they departed, and he breathed a sigh of relief, not expecting the encounter to go over so well.

“I believe our ruse is working,” Loki whispered to Sif. 

“Indeed, I believe it is,” she confirmed. “I’ve had nary a fellow accost me tonight or be untowards with me, so I consider the night a success.”

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, and Sif and Loki had a fun time. Loki even enjoyed the two dances with Sif, with him being in such a good mood. 

The next ball took place a fortnight after the first. Yet again Loki was not on time for the start, leaving Sif alone to socialize until he arrived. Sif placed herself near the back of the hall, hoping to go unnoticed until her date appeared. In front of her stood a gaggle of four young maidens, all pretty and in beautiful gowns, huddled together in a gossip session. Sif was close enough that she could overhear the ladies’ conversation, which normally she wouldn’t have cared for, but the topic tonight caught her interest: Loki. 

“I heard the youngest prince has a wicked tongue,” one of the maidens stated with a grin.

“And I heard he definitely knows how to use it,” one of the others added in with a giggle. 

A third lady added, “I would love for him to use that Silvertongue on me,” which elicited a round of laughter from the entire group.

Sif’s face frowned up at the statement, feeling anger and a bit of jealousy that these women appeared to know intimate details about Loki. While she had heard the nickname “Silvertongue” used in reference to Loki before, she always heard it used in the context of his mischievous lies and deceptions. But these women seemed to suggest that it was sexual in nature, which caused Sif much consternation. While she herself was not innocent in the ways of intimacy, her partners had been few and between, and nothing remarkable to take note of. But it appeared that Loki was a lot more active - and skilled, in this area - a fact that made her self conscious about her standing with him. 

When Loki finally arrived at the ball, he found Sif again at the back of the hall, and went to greet her.

“My lady,” he smiled, offering his arm to her. 

“Loki,” she replied curtly, his smile met with a frown. 

“What is the matter, Sif?” Loki asked, concerned by her tone.

“Oh nothing,” she replied, “Just had to spend who knows how long waiting for your arrival, during which I got to listen to a bunch of maidens make remarks about your sexual escapades.”

“Oh, really? What did they say?” Loki asked, genuinely curious. 

Sif paused for a moment, unsure if she wanted to reveal what she heard, before deciding to go ahead and tell him, “They seemed to insinuate that you are quite good with your tongue. The name Silvertongue was thrown around quite a bit, and they desired that your tongue be put to good use. For whatever that means.”

Loki raised his eyebrows in astonishment. 

“Whatever that means?” he quoted her, “Sif, tell me, you have had the pleasure of a lover's tongue between your legs, correct?”

Sif stared back at him blankly, unsure what he meant exactly, but knowing that whatever it was, the answer was no.

Loki moved into her space, lining himself up inches in front of her. She could feel the coolness of his presence on the edge of her skin, giving her a shiver. His lips were now a hair’s breadth away from her ear, and he asked again in a soft whisper, “You have had the pleasure of a lover’s tongue between your legs?”

Sif stood frozen, unable to speak as a lump formed in her throat, realizing exactly what Loki meant.

“When a man is so inclined,” he continued to whisper, “to pleasure you with his tongue, it is the most intense and intimate of sensations...”

Sif was a statue, eyes wide and alert, as she took in every word of what the young prince whispered to her.

“The feeling of tasting a woman’s most divine spot, is a feeling unlike any other...”

Sif’s breathing was now ragged, her body tensed as her temperature began to rise. Every hair on her body stood tall as waves of heat washed over her. 

Loki continued, “When done correctly, there is a pinnacle - a release of pure ecstasy that is the best feeling in the world...”

With that last sentence, he pulled himself away from Sif.

“Come,” he called to her, as he began to walk in the opposite direction, smirking heavily. Sif was still standing unmoving for a moment, staring after Loki with astonishment over what just happened.

The rest of the night was a fog to Sif’s memory, as she was unable to get the image of what Loki said to her out of her head. When she reached her bed chambers that night, she replayed the scene over and over in her head dozens of times, imagining Loki’s face between her legs, pleasuring her like no man had before. That night, she let her own fingers pleasure herself, wishing it were Loki’s tongue instead.

____________________________________________________

The next day, Sif was in the library at a table alone reading over battle formations, when she saw Loki enter the room. He spotted her right away and came over to greet her. Sif reacted shyly, still not fully recovered from last night’s events. Loki for his part, carried on like normal, making no mention of the conversation he whispered to her.

“Are we ready for the next ball?” he asked her excitedly. 

“Yes, I have my gown already picked out,” Sif informed him.

“Splendid!” he exclaimed. “If it’s anything like the first two dresses, I’m sure it’ll be a smashing success.”

Sif smiled sheepishly, her stomach fluttering at the compliment from the prince. While the ruse was originally intended to help Loki avoid doing something he hated doing, Sif found herself grateful for the opportunity to spend so much time with him in a social setting. She couldn’t help but hope that attending these balls together would help the prince see her in a different light.

When the night of the next ball came around, Sif once again found herself awaiting Loki’s arrival. This time she wore a long red gown with skinny straps and a fabric bow around the waist. Her hair was done up in a twisting fashion, tied into a knot at the back of her head. She wore red jewels to match, wanting to look extra special for the ball this night. 

While waiting for Loki to arrive, a young, tall, handsome man spotted Sif and made his approach. He had windswept blonde hair, blue eyes, a clean shaved face, and a physique much closer to Loki’s brother, Thor. He made small talk with Sif, who politely conversed with him, though she had no real interest in what he was saying. 

When Loki arrived, he looked for Sif in her usual spot, making his way towards the back of the Royal Hall. He stopped in his tracks though, when he spotted Sif chatting up the blonde man in front her. Loki felt an unusual pang of jealousy as he saw Sif smile and laugh at the man’s jokes. Turning away in disgust, he decided that he too would find a different partner for the night. 

When the blonde gentleman finally picked up on the hint that Sif had no interest in him, he politely took his leave, leaving Sif alone again. Worried that she still hadn’t seen Loki by this hour, she walked around the hall searching for him, before finally spotting him preening before a group of maidens. She approached him quickly, walking up to his side and greeting him, “Good evening, Loki. Would you care to dance?”

Loki didn’t bother to turn and face her as he said, “Sorry, Sif, I’m busy right now. Perhaps you can find someone else to dance with, maybe someone tall and blonde?” 

Sif was taken aback by the snide comment, realizing that Loki must have seen her talking to the blonde man earlier. 

“My lord, I would much rather dance with you, if you would have me.”

Loki turned to her, with annoyance on his face, “We are not committed to each other, so you are free to dance with whomever you wish, as am I.”

The words were a slap in the face to Sif. “Very well,” she said, as she swiftly left his side and walked away. They did not speak again the rest of the night, and Sif watched angrily as Loki courted several maidens throughout the night. She left the hall early, without Loki even bothering to notice.

The next day, Loki was absent from his training session with Sif, which was unlike him. Though he wasn’t overly fond of training, he had never once missed a session since he began training with Sif. Sif felt sick to her stomach at the implications of his actions. “How did it all go wrong so quickly?” she thought to herself. 

The final ball of Ball Season was approaching in days and Sif and Loki hadn’t spoken once since the events of the previous. Sif wasn’t sure if she even wanted to attend, given the current state of affairs. But she decided she’d put on a brave face and show up anyway, hoping maybe she’d see Loki there and be able to explain things. 

When she arrived at the hall, though, she was surprised to see that the prince was already there early. And he was surrounded by a large group of maidens, as he laughed and regaled them with anecdotes. Sif kept her distance across the hall, disappointed by the sight. After some time, when Loki was finally alone and separated from the herd, she decided to approach him. 

“My lord,” she greeted him, “I see you have made an arrival on time, for once.”

“Well I am in high demand,” he replied smugly, “So I thought it best to arrive early and give the people what they want.”

“And what of our arrangement? Have we not agreed to be each other’s date for all of the balls?”

Loki shot back quickly, “I free you from our agreement. You are free to do as you wish.”

Just as he completed his sentence, a tall and curvaceous woman with long auburn hair, longer than Sif’s, approached. 

“My lord, are you free to dance?” The woman asked, before eyeing Sif, “Or are you currently attached?” 

The woman in question was Lorelei, whose affection for Loki was well known throughout the Realms.

“No attachment,” Loki replied, “This is merely my training partner. I am free,” he said, taking the woman’s hand and walking to the dance floor.

SIf was outraged. She stomped out of the Royal Hall, embarrassed, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t believe that Loki, her close friend and companion, could treat her so callously. 

Outside of the hall, Sif stood behind a giant pillar, trying to stop the tears from spilling. The shadow of a large figure appeared before her, and Sif looked up to see a familiar face: Loki’s brother, Thor.

“Lady Sif,” Thor greeted her warmly, “What troubles you this evening?”

Sif wasn’t sure how honest to be with the older Prince of Asgard, so she simply said, “Just had my night ruined by a huge, intolerable, selfish jerk!”

“Oh, so you mean Loki then,” Thor laughed. “He does have that way about him.”

Sif chuckled at Thor’s assessment of his own brother. Thor’s giant hand helped wipe away the tears from Sif’s face, a gesture she appreciated.

“It is not lost on me that the two of you have courted each other recently. I was very happy for Loki, to have made such a fine match.”

Sif smiled briefly, “Yeah, well, apparently not fine enough for him.”

“Sif, you are one of the finest women in all of Asgard, and if my brother cannot see that, then he is indeed a fool.”

Thor opened his arms, inviting Sif in for an embrace. He hugged her tightly, then said to her, “Don’t give up on him, though. He would do well to have someone like you as his match. Go to him, and speak with him honestly and from the heart.”

Sif smiled and nodded in agreement. 

“Come, I’ll escort you to his chambers, you can wait for him there as he returns from the ball.”

He offered his arm to Sif, and she took it as he led her down the corridor leading to the Royal Palace. 

Unbeknownst to them, Loki had just exited the Royal Hall, and witnessed Sif walking away on the arm of his older brother. 

Seething with rage, he followed the two as they made their way inside the palace. 

When they reached Loki’s chambers, Thor bid Sif a good night while he made his leave to his own chambers.

Sif entered the spacious room, looking around at the fancy decor, noting to herself that this was the first time she had actually been inside his chambers. 

Not but a few moments later, Loki stormed into the room, slamming the doors behind him.

“Do you think me a fool?” he asked through gritted teeth, eyes wild and seething with contempt. Sif blinked in response, offering no answer, completely caught off guard by the sharp turn in action. 

“You come up with this ridiculous scheme of having me court you publicly, only for you to try and court my own brother!” he hissed. 

“Loki, Thor brought me here so I could speak with you!”

“You expect me to believe that?” he said sourly. 

“It is true!” Sif said, exasperated by his stubbornness. “Why do you think I’m standing here, in your chambers??”

“I’m not sure what game you’re playing at, but clearly you have a fondness for tall, blonde men!”

Sif was baffled, “Loki, that’s ridiculous! I have no interest in Thor, or any other men for that matter.”

Loki chuckled derisively, “I find that hard to believe, given how eager you were to make eyes at the first guy to approach you when I was not there.”

“And what of you? Preening and chatting up every doe eyed maiden who smiled at you?”

“It is my duty! You knew this before you created this ruse of yours. It is what is expected of me!” he said, raising his voice. 

“What do you want from me, Loki?!” Sif screamed, no longer able to contain her anger, “Has not our charade worked?? Do you not now have your pick of available maidens, all ready and willing to throw themselves at your royal feet? Isn’t that what you wanted, a ‘suitable match’ for the royal court?”

Loki swallowed harshly, realizing that Sif had indeed overheard the comment he made of her to Fandral and Volstagg. In his attempt to conceal his true feelings, he unwittingly gave Sif the wrong impression. 

“I want YOU, Sif!” he yelled back, breathing heavy. His face was red and flush with anger and frustration.

“I want all of you! I always have, from the moment we met,” his voice cracked with passion. “You are the first thing I think of in the mornings when I awake, and the last thing on my mind before I sleep at night. My body yearns for you, deeply, and I wish to know you in all the ways - mind, body, and spirit. It is you I desire, Sif. It has always been you, and it will always be you.”

The last words left his mouth quietly, with a breath of exhaustion and a slumping of his shoulders, unsure of how his confession would land. Sif for her part stood silent, stunned and speechless, mind racing to make sense of all she just heard. Loki turned his face, unable to meet Sif’s eyes, his heart in the pit of his stomach, frightened his revelation would scare Sif away.

“Loki,” Sif said softly, after a few moments, “you too, are all that I have desired.”

Loki slowly gazed up to meet Sif’s eyes, which were now red and stinging with tears.

“I always thought it foolish of me, to crave for the affections of the youngest son of Odin, when so many other available maidens would stake claim. I feared you would only see me as a friend and a training partner, and never anything more. So I locked away those feelings, lying to myself, believing that by denying my true feelings for you, I was protecting my heart. But in truth, I was damaging part of myself - the part that wanted nothing more than to spend every second in your presence, to never leave your side, to be with you as one.”

Sif stared deep into his eyes, seeing the relief wash over him. With one long stride, he cut the distance between them swiftly, his slender hands grabbing Sif’s waist and pulling her body against his. 

“I love you, Sif.” he said softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

“I love you too, Loki,” she replied, tears streaming down her face, her body tingling with anticipation. He planted his lips on hers, softly at first, and then more firmly. Sif returned the favor, kissing back passionately and greedily, desperate at her first taste of the prince. His lips parted hers open, allowing his tongue to slide against hers. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, their mouths locked on each other as their tongues explored one another. 

He placed one hand at the base of her neck, tilting her head back, exposing her neck. Sif moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck, his tongue and lips moving desperately across her skin. Her back arched in response, giving him an easier path for his tongue to work. It didn’t take long until his mouth found its way to the bosom his eyes had lingered on previously, sucking lightly at the skin of her breasts that were squeezed tightly into the bodice that cradled them.

Loki freed an arm from around Sif’s waist and reached into the belt of his pants, pulling out one of his small hidden daggers. Sif’s eyebrows rose in bewilderment as he very carefully slid the blade between her exposed cleavage, slicing slowly down the bodice and dress until they were rags at her feet, leaving her bare. It was the first time he had seen her in this state, and she was exquisite. Her breasts stood free and perky, pink nipples flushed and erect. Though she had the physique of someone who did rigorous training, there was a softness to her as well, with curves at the hips and thighs, and a light patch of hair at her center. 

Sif’s face blushed with color as Loki’s eyes took in the whole of her. 

“I wish to see you as well,” she requested, to which he nodded. She stepped forward and reached for his vest, pulling it down his arms, then unfastened each button of his shirt, dropping it to the floor, revealing his slim yet muscular frame. A hand slid down to unfasten his trousers, sliding them down his long legs, as she helped him step out of them and his shoes. He stood before her now fully exposed and aroused, his manhood quite larger than Sif had imagined.

“Shall we?” He asked as he motioned towards the bed, grabbing her hand and leading her to the plush canopy bed on which he slept. His bed was covered in the softest of silks and pillows, on which Sif perched herself back upon, leaving her body to his mercy. 

“I think it’s time you learned the true meaning of Silvertongue,” he said with a grin, spreading apart her legs. Sif nodded in agreement, eyes wide and biting her lower lip with anticipation. He took her right leg over his shoulder, slowly planting a trail of kisses from her ankle down to her inner thigh. The closer he got to the center of her, the more her body tensed in anticipation. Loki himself was eager to taste Sif, something he had imagined on numerous occasions, and with his face was now planted firmly between her, he let his tongue go to work.

She was divine. His tongue eagerly lapped up more of her taste, circling around her lips and exploring her folds, tasting and teasing simultaneously. Sif moaned loudly, her breathing becoming more ragged and her nerves set aflame. She had never known a pleasure such as this before. Her hands found themselves in Loki’s dark tresses, gripping tightly, pushing his face more firmly between her legs, which he responded to enthusiastically, picking up the pace and twirls of his tongue. His tongue danced along her lips, delicately yet masterfully working a pattern of pleasure.

A loud yelp escaped Sif’s mouth the moment Loki took her pearl into his mouth, sucking and grazing at it with his teeth. Sif’s heels dug into his lower back, beckoning him further, her hands now clawing at the taut muscles of his shoulders. Loki didn’t mind the pain and remained undeterred, slipping his tongue inside her now, wanting to taste her fully. It took everything in Sif to muffle her screams, as she squirmed and bucked at the sensation. Loki replaced his tongue with one of his long, slender fingers, inserting it slowly and deeply inside Sif’s center, feeling her body arch again in response. Then a second finger entered her, the two fingers exploring her deeply. When he reached the spot he seeked, he felt Sif’s thighs clench up around him, as he worked her with both his tongue and fingers expertly. Sif could no longer muzzle herself as she screamed loudly, her legs spasming as she reached climax, with Loki’s face still buried between her. Her body collapsed back slowly against the bedding, shuddering, Sif unable to move or speak for several moments as Loki pulled himself free from her, sliding his form next to hers. 

With a free hand he caressed her face softly, as she slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

“Loki,” she said breathlessly, “that was amazing.”

“I know,” he smirked, his green eyes sparkling with satisfaction. She pulled his face close to hers, planting a kiss on his lips that were still slick with her own taste. She pulled his body firmly into her own, feeling the hardness of his erection pressed against her.

“I want you, fully now,” she begged, her hand stroking his arousal now. He nodded as she laid back, shifting herself to allow him between her.

He hovered over her for a moment, taking sight of the object of his affections, her hair wet and slick from sweat. She had never looked more beautiful to him than in this moment. He leaned in to kiss her softly as he parted her, the tip of his arousal pushing gently into her, causing Sif to gasp. He paused for a moment, bracing himself before filling her with his length fully. Loki let out a throaty moan at the sensation, as he began to stroke back and forth rhythmically. Sif’s hands gripped the bedding around her, moaning loudly as Loki thrust in and out of her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pushing herself closer to him, as she wanted to feel every inch of him inside her. 

Loki responded in kind, thrusting faster and deeper, his tight muscles flexing as he worked Sif in a rhythm. His right hand grabbed at Sif’s breast while his left stroked her face. Sif took his thumb into her mouth, sucking and biting at it to keep from screaming. Loki could no longer hold back, overcome with ecstasy, groaning loudly as he reached his pinnacle. He collapsed on top of Sif, body racked with exhaustion and fulfillment. They laid there for a long time after, silent, bodies still entwined and locked in embrace. 

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do this,” Sif said, finally breaking the silence. 

“Well, I’ve never been known for my punctuality,” he said as they chuckled. 

__________________________________________________________

Birds chirping filled the air the next morning as the two lovers slowly awoke from their slumber.

“Loki!” Sif exclaimed,”It’s morning! I should go, before the servants notice my presence.”

Loki, still rubbing his eyes to shake his slumber, “It matters not, my love. You are mine now.”

“But do you feel it would not be appropriate to announce our union to the world with me sneaking out of your chambers in the early morn?”

“I care not of the perceptions or rumors. I care only about you.”

Sif smiled sweetly, her face blushing pink. Loki pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately. Sif could feel the heat building inside her, her stomach fluttering again. Loki was equally stimulated, his manhood reaching hardness beneath the silk bedding.

“Allow me, this time,” Sif said with a grin. She pulled away the silk sheets, propping Loki on his back as she positioned herself between his legs. She took his shaft into her hand, stroking him slowly as his head leaned back in pleasure. She continued to stroke him steadily, eliciting a moan from him, which pleased her immensely. She took the tip of his shaft into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it much in the manner he did to her the night previous. Loki’s fingers wove their way through her long, silky locks, caressing her softly. Sif took him deeper into her mouth, sucking and licking along his shaft in combination.

“Siiiiif,” Loki groaned, close to climaxing. 

“Not yet,” Sif instructed with a wry smile, pulling her mouth away. She climbed up and mounted her legs on either side of Loki, lowering herself on top of his still hard shaft. They both let out of a sharp intake of breath as Sif took him fully inside her. She placed her hands on his chest and arched her back, rocking herself slowly and steadily on top. Loki’s hands gripped her waist, lightly following along with Sif’s rhythm as he let her take control. Sif relished the feeling of being on top, having the prince at her mercy, controlling the pace. She picked up her speed, her powerful thighs propelling her harder and she rocked back and forth on his hardness. 

Loki for his part enjoyed the view of Sif on top of him - dripping in sweat, hair flying, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. He gripped tighter on her hips, feeling himself reach his pinnacle again, spasming as he finished inside Sif. Sif collapsed on top of him this time, clutching his frame, entwining her limbs with his.

“Loki, how will we ever get anything done again?” she said with a laugh.

“My lady, I wish to never do anything else but this with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After consummating their newly formed union, Loki and Sif face a new hurdle in their relationship

Heavy rain splattered down the glass-domed roof of the observatory, which in fair weather provided one of the most gorgeous views in all of Asgard, but for now gave way to a storm-clouded evening sky. Two shadowy figures darted quickly inside the all glass building, speaking in hushed tones, dripping water as they stepped about the room.

“Loki,” Sif whispered, “are you sure it’s ok to be in here at this hour?”

“Not at all,” Loki whispered back with a grin, “but that’s what makes it so fun!”

The two lovers were out for a walk at dusk when the rain began. They were far away from the palace grounds where they had been spending most of their time as of late, and the Royal Observatory was the closest building in distance. Usually full of visitors on any given evening, it was closed at this late hour, and empty. When the sky cracked and the rain began to pour heavy, Loki suggested they make a run for the building to take shelter.

Once inside the structure, they relaxed and caught their breath, exhausted from the long distance sprint. 

“Are you sure we have the authority to be in here?” Sif questioned.

“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard - I have the authority to be anywhere inside the Realms, if I so please,” he said smugly.

“You’re also the God of Mischief, my lord, so excuse me if I do not take your word as truth,” Sif teased. 

Loki laughed as he grabbed Sif by the arm and pulled her close to him, pressing her body against his own. “Let us get out of these wet clothes, shall we?”

Sif looked nervous at the idea, “Loki, what if someone catches us?”

“My lady, no one would dare be out at this hour in this weather,” he reassured her, “and besides, the thrill of getting caught is what makes it so exciting!”

Sif couldn’t deny that sentiment. In the weeks between this night and the last night of the ball, when they both confessed their love to each other, they had been intimate a number of times that were too many for Sif to count, and in too many places she had never dreamed possible.

Loki released her from his grip, and began peeling away at his wet clothing, while he eagerly watched as Sif did the same. When they were both relieved of their clothing, Loki took a moment to pause and admire Sif. He was in awe of the way the light from Asgard’s moons cast her nude form in a soft blue glow.

“Follow me,” he beckoned her, leading her to the back of the observatory. 

“Loki, what are you playing at?” Sif asked, suspicious of his intent.

“Just an idea I had,” he grinned as he gently backed Sif against the glass wall facing out towards the fields. The coolness of the glass on Sif’s bare skin made her shiver a bit. 

“This is madness,” she whispered to him.

“Would you expect anything less from me?” he replied as kneeled down before her, hoisting her legs over his shoulders. Sif let out a deep breath as he buried his face between her legs, his favorite act to perform on Sif it seemed.

“Loki,” she moaned as he let his tongue go to work once more. Sif wanted to reach down and grip his hair, but instead used her hands to brace herself against the glass, giving herself fully to his control. 

Loki lapped up the wetness of Sif’s lips, tasting and teasing as he was wont to do. Sif squirmed in response, unable to keep herself steady as Loki’s tongue darted in and out of her folds, working her in a familiar rhythm. His hands gripped tightly on her thighs, giving her a sense of safety in an otherwise precarious position. His tongue twirled in a ravenous fashion, as it always seemed he could never get enough of her taste to satiate him. 

When Loki took Sif’s pearl into his mouth, she let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the empty, cavernous room. Loki sucked and licked and grazed at her slit, stimulating Sif greatly and causing her to reach her climax. Even as she released, her legs spasming atop his shoulders, his face remained buried between, mouth locked onto her. Her body slumped completely against the glass, eyes closed, Sif still not able to move or speak for a long moment after her release.

When Loki finally returned her to the floor, she was almost too weak to stand. He rose up to meet her, cradling her in his arms as he planted a kiss on her sweat soaked forehead. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Loki gazing at her with a satisfied smile, which she returned. She could feel now that he himself was fully aroused, his hardness pressing throbbingly into her thigh. 

“I think you should enjoy the view,” he whispered to her, and she gave a weak nod in return as he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to face the glass. She raised her arms over her head and placed them high atop the glass, once again bracing herself. Sif gasped as Loki entered her, still a bit sensitive from her release moments ago. Loki entered her slowly, mindful of the sensitivity, amid the heavy breaths from Sif. Her slickness helped him ease forward until the length of him was inside her, eliciting another moan. 

His hands gripped her waist as he rocked himself on the heels of his feet, slowly but in a rhythm, keeping a steady pace. Sif’s head was hung low, barely able to keep her eyes open as she was overcome with pleasure. In the few glimpses she managed, she was able to look out through the rain streaked glass overlooking the Asgard vista, taking in the view. Loki picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster at her center now, the sound of their flesh colliding echoing loudly throughout the observatory. Sif used what little strength she had to work herself back against Loki, eager to keep up with his thrusts and feel him deeply inside of her. She could feel Loki’s grip tighten on her waist as his breathing became more ragged as he grew close to reaching his pinnacle. She braced herself as he let out a loud yell, body spasming as he finished inside her. 

He held her tightly as she released herself from the glass, falling back into his arms. 

“You are...amazing...” he whispered to her through short breaths.

“Likewise,” she replied, breathlessly. 

After a moment, Loki walked them to their clothes, still damp but dry enough to be worn again. Once dressed, they huddled together on an empty bench, snuggling each other for warmth as they waited for the storm to subside.

______________________________________

The next morning, after Loki and Sif had returned to his chambers to sleep, he was awoken by a loud knock on his doors. As he got himself up and dressed to answer, still stirring himself out of his slumber, he looked back at Sif sleeping peacefully still in his bed and smiled. 

He made his way to the door and cracked it open a sliver, not wanting to give a view of his lover in bed. Through the crack, he saw a familiar servant, who stated, “The Allfather requests your presence.”

“What’s this about?” Loki asked with a sigh. The servants expression remained blank, not giving away anything as he said, “I am not privy. He simply requests your presence in the throne room.”

Loki nodded his agreement and let the servant be on his way, knowing that his annoyance should be saved for his father for waking him at such an early hour. 

When Loki entered the throne room, he saw his father perched upon the golden seat he so often sat, face hard as stone. Loki knew this expression - it was reserved for when he was in trouble.

Loki approached his father cautiously, unaware of what he did this time to draw his father’s ire. 

“Loki,” his father began once Loki was standing at the foot of the throne, “this dalliance with the Lady Sif will come to an end.”

“What??” Loki shot back quickly, stunned by what he just heard.

“I will not repeat myself,” Odin responded in a serious tone.

Loki began to get incensed, “But father, why? You yourself said that Sif was a suitable match!”

“A suitable match for the Royal Balls, yes. But a suitable match to be the wife of a prince, and perhaps one day queen, she is not. Especially not after the galavanting you two have done across the royal grounds as of late. She is not worthy to be your wife, and this will end now.”

Loki’s face turned red with anger as he heard his father’s words, disparaging the woman he loved, “Father, this cannot be! If anyone is to blame for this, it is me. Do not punish Sif for my transgressions. I can’t allow this to...” Loki’s last words were interrupted as Odin slammed down his golden staff against the floor of the throne, the loud reverberation cutting off the prince mid-sentence.

“It is done,” Odin said curtly.

Loki knew what was to follow if he uttered another word, and instead, boiling over with rage, turned himself and stormed out of the throne room, slamming the doors behind him. 

When he returned to his room, he opened the doors slowly and entered quietly. He saw Sif now awake, sitting up in bed, still bare but covered in one of his sheets.

“Loki, what’s wrong my love?” Sif asked, able to tell by the look on his face that something was amiss. “I awoke to see you not in bed, and was concerned that something happened.”

Loki stood quietly, looking down at the floor, unsure and unable to formulate any words. 

Sif rose out of bed and went to him, caressing his face.

“Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“It’s over,” he said quietly and plainly.

Sif dropped her hands from his face in response, confused by what she heard.

“Loki, what do you mean? What’s over?”

“Us....this,” he said grimly, “It’s done.”

Sif backed away as she tried to make sense of what was happening. “Loki, my love, why? Is it something I did?”

“No. It is my father. His mind has changed, and he feels you are no longer a suitable match.”

Those words stung Sif again. “But he said so himself, at the ball! We have to fight this, we can convince him!” She pleaded through a stream of tears. 

“No. There is no fighting this, it’s done. We are no longer attached, and we can no longer be training partners.”

The last part was a deceit of his own making, as his father made no mention of Sif no longer being able to train with him. But in his mind, Loki knew there was no way he could continue to see the woman that he loved everyday, knowing that he was no longer able to be with her. The pain would be too much to bear.

Sif broke into a full sob, her chest heaving up and down, as she quickly dressed and ran out of his chambers.

Loki did not look back or chase after her - instead, he sat quietly on the bed, rubbing his hand over the now empty spot where his lover once lay.

_______________________________________________

In the weeks that followed their split, Loki had made the training coordinator aware that he would be in need of a new partner, and was assigned a young male named Raegor this time. He was of average height and build and rather unremarkable, and Loki routinely bested him - due mainly to the skill he acquired from training with Sif. He also made sure that the coordinator scheduled him and Sif at different times of the day always, to avoid running into her. 

Sif, for her part, made herself scarce, also wary of running into the prince. She no longer spent any time on the royal grounds, and outside of her training, she made sure to not be at any of the familiar places she knew Loki to frequent. The news of her and Loki’s split had become fodder for the Asgard rumor mill, with many people incorrectly speculating about the reason for the breakup. Onlookers would stare at her with pity as she walked in public, adding to her already substantial grief. So in response she began to spend more time at home, away from prying eyes, and began to train on her own. She was thankful that her home was on the outskirts of the royal city, affording her some privacy and reprieve from her heartbreak. 

The next few months went according to plan for Sif, as she managed to go without seeing the prince a single time. This was set to change though, as on this fateful day, both Sif and Loki were poised to take on the Royal Guard Training Trials. Success at the trials would earn them a spot in the Asgard military ranks, completing their training and making them full fledged members of Asgard’s defense forces. It was the highest honor for aspiring warriors, and the thing Sif had worked her whole life for. It also meant, though, that she would have to see him again. In the days leading up to the trials, her mind was awash with thoughts of her former lover. She could not help herself from going over all the times they shared together in her head, reminiscing on the last moments she felt any happiness. But she knew she would have to steel herself and put away any lingering feelings that threatened to cause her to fail. 

On the day of the trials, she went through her usual routine and got dressed in the training quarters, before making her way out to the arena. This time, the arena was full and jam packed with spectators, as the trials were a widely attended event by visitors from all of the Nine Realms. Walking out to the roar of applause of the crowd, butterflies formed in Sif’s stomach, and a small sense of unease washed over her. It was not lost on her that she was the only woman competing in the trials, and that her success would make her the first woman ever to join the Royal Guard, and usher in a new age for Asgard.

Sif looked around the arena in awe, taking in the sight of the large crowd. At the top of the arena in the royal box, she saw the King and Queen of Asgard, Odin and Frigga, dressed in fancy attire and seated in their traditional seats. A pang of sorrow hit Sif in the chest as she looked upon the man who ended her love affair, but was quickly washed away by her tremendous respect and adoration she had for her king. 

As she readied herself and got into position for the introductions, Sif did her best to focus on the task at hand, and to not look around for _him_ , her face instead looking down at her armor plated boots. Through fate or mere happenstance though, she sensed his presence and looked up at the exact moment he entered the stadium, to raucous applause. Loki’s brother, Thor, had successfully and easily passed the trials a few weeks previous, breaking every time record along the way. That meant that for today, Loki would be the star combatant, and draw the most attention from the crowd. 

Sif’s heart sank as she saw him standing there, resplendent in his green attire with gold plated armor and helmet, preening and waving to the adoring crowd. All of the feelings she had tried to deny and rid herself of over the past several months came rushing back in, in one single wave. She turned away and let out a deep breath, determined to not let her personal feelings derail her. She steadied herself again, gripping her sword tight and digging it into the ground, as she began to regulate her breathing.

Fortunately for Sif, the sound of the large air horn that signified the start of the trials blew across the stadium, helping her refocus. After the introductions, the order of events was announced, and the trials would soon begin. The trials consisted of two parts: an obstacle filled course that would test the competitor’s reflexes, agility, and acumen; and a one-on-one battle competition against a randomly chosen combatant from the competing field. Each warrior who succeeded in the obstacle trial would be eligible for the battle competition, while losers of either trial would be eliminated and forced to retry for the trials again at a future date.

The announcer for the trials took to the large stage at the front of the stadium, and announced the order of the participants of the Obstacle Trial. To no one’s surprise, Loki was given the top spot and first chance to compete. Sif watched anxiously as the prince went to work, dodging and dashing out of the way of flying objects, hurdling over a pit of spikes, and leaping up several large successive columns. Agility had always been one of Loki’s strong suits, so Sif was not surprised to see him so easily conquer the trial. The crowd cheered and roared with applause as the young prince landed on the ground from the last obstacle, a set of swinging bars he had to navigate over a pool of flames. Loki took his spot back at the top of the stage, waving to the masses. Inwardly, Sif was happy to see no harm come to the prince, though the pain of seeing him again in the flesh still loomed large.

Sif’s spot in the Obstacle Trial was eighth out of twelve. When her time came to start, she felt a bit of relief having the advantage of watching the previous competitors go through the course already, informing her of what pitfalls to avoid. She blazed through the course with a determined focus, getting through each part unscathed, making good time. Outside of an almost precarious slip on the column jump, Sif finished the course easily and in great speed, her time second only to that of Loki’s. 

Sif sighed with relief as she took the stage again next to the other competitors, in line via their finishing times. As she lined up next to Loki, the nervousness overtook her body again, as she did her best to not look his way. She did however, catch a brief glimpse of him just as she turned to face the crowd. If Loki had any reservations about seeing Sif again, it did not show, as his expression was calm and unbothered. SIf quickly looked back away, cursing herself for the brief mistake.

Only eight of the twelve competitors survived the Obstacle Trials, giving an even number of combatants to compete in the Battle Trials. As the announcer took to the stage to announce the one-on-one pairings who would face each other, Sif suddenly got hit with the fear and realization that she may have to face Loki in combat. 

“What a cruel twist of fate that would be,” Sif thought to herself, “there’s no way the Gods would see fit to punish me in such a way.”

The announcer's voice boomed loudly as he stated, “In the first competition of the Battle Trials, the Prince of Asgard, Loki, will face off against....” Sif’s stomach was in a knot as she anxiously awaited the next name, “......The Lady Sif.”

Both Sif’s head and heart dropped simultaneously. There it was, in front of all of Asgard to see - Sif would have to defeat the only man she ever loved to achieve the only job she ever dreamed of. 

Sif couldn’t bear to look at Loki or see his reaction, instead quickly hurrying herself off the stage and onto the battle grounds.

When she reached the familiar spot of dirt on the arena floor, she began to steady herself again, tossing her longsword from hand to hand to check the balance. A few moments later, Loki’s shadow appeared before her, and she finally looked up to meet his eyes for the first time. He stood dressed in brand new golden battle armor that she’d never seen him wear before, and a brand new short sword that was slightly curved with a golden blade. She gulped a bit as he looked at her intently, his face still calm and ungiving. He reached out a hand to hers, saying, “Good luck, Sif,” in a monotone manner. Sif shook his hand briefly, then refocused herself on the task at hand. She had the benefit of knowing Loki’s fighting style and skillset inside and out, so she felt a renewed sense of confidence in herself.

The air horn blew loudly, signifying their start, and Sif leapt at Loki in a flash, desperate to take the offensive. Loki dodged her easily, putting his agility to work, as he sliced back at her with his new blade. Sif blocked the attack, using her strength to push the prince back in his stance. Loki pulled back his blade quickly, before attacking again with renewed vigor, slashing repeatedly at Sif’s sword, causing her to stay on the defensive. She had never seen Loki attack with so much spirit before, and had to readjust her strategy. She used her own agility to dodge and roll out of the way of his attacks, the crowd oohing and aahing with each blow that just missed landing. 

Sif was just getting back up to her feet from a roll when Loki tried a leaping overhead attack, and Sif finally found an opening, ducking under the prince and slicing at his chest armor, sending him tumbling through the dirt. The crowd let out a collective breath of air as Loki lay face first in the dirt. Sif couldn’t let the moment pass and give him a chance to recover, rushing over to seize the downed prince. Loki quickly popped back up to his feet just as she arrived, and quickly turned himself to face her. 

In a brief flash, Sif saw that Loki’s face was now red with anger, and crimson dripped from a cut on his lips. His eyes were wild with fury and Sif hesitated for the slightest moment, giving Loki a chance to sweep her legs from under her, sending her falling backwards and dropping her blade. Fear overcame Sif as Loki had the drop on her, but as he approached to seize her in a yielding position, he stumbled over a clump of dirt, momentarily losing focus and allowing Sif to roll out of harm’s way. She quickly grabbed her long sword again, getting it up in time just as Loki was on the attack again. 

Sif parried his slice, and countered with a sweeping blow of her own. Loki spun out of the way with a flourish, as he had done in their training previously. Only this time, Sif was ready and waiting the maneuver, striking the prince in the face with an elbow as he completed the turn of his spin. 

Loki hit the ground hard, falling on his back, his golden blade dropped beside him as he covered his now bloody nose with his hands. Sif quickly stood over him, sword at his neck, giving him no means of escape. Loki opened his eyes, looking up at his former lover hovering over him, and raised his now bloody hands in defeat. 

“I yield,” he said loudly, erupting a roar of applause from the crowd.

Sif dropped her sword at the sound, a wave of relief and jubilation washing over her. The other combatants rushed over to congratulate her, and the announcer raised her hand in victory as he shouted loudly, “WE HAVE OUR FIRST VICTOR! THE LADY SIF!”

The crowd continued to shower Sif with a deafening round of applause. Sif smiled and waved to the audience, grateful to receive such praise. She was so caught up in her celebration that she failed to notice that the young prince had long since gotten up off the battlegrounds, and was walking back towards the changing quarters. A small sense of sadness hit Sif in the middle of her jubilation. While she was elated to finally achieve the thing she had worked her whole life for, she felt saddened that it came at the expense of her only true love.

Sif returned to the stage and watched the rest of the competition, still aglow with pride at what she accomplished. When the final battle was over, all of the winners remained on the stage, as the Allfather himself came down to greet them, and to officially induct them into the Royal Guard. 

When Odin reached Sif, he took her and said, “Congratulations, Lady Sif. You are a fine warrior, and it is an honor to have you be the first woman to serve on the Royal Guard.”

Sif shook his hand graciously and thanked him, letting go of her previous pensiveness. 

________________________________________________________

After the trials, there was a traditional celebration held that night to honor the newest members of the Royal Guard. All of the combatants, both winners and losers, were required to attend, and there was a large feast to cap off the night. Sif had gone back home after the trials, excited to share the news of her accomplishment with her friends and family, and to change into her attire for the celebration. In anticipation of her completing the trials, Sif had commissioned one of the local gown makers to create a celebratory dress for her. The dress was a gorgeous white gown, long and flowing, made of silks and fine fabrics. The bust of the dress was fashioned into a beautiful corset, made of white marble and gold framing, with red and maroon jewels studded throughout. Beautiful red roses covered the inlay of the marble, and red beads hung as adornments. 

It was the most gorgeous piece of clothing Sif had ever laid her eyes on, and she was so glad she had saved it for this occasion. She had her hair styled in a loosely pinned up fashion, with two braids wrapping around to connect from the front. She wore a small bouquet of flowers throughout her hair to match the flowers on her corset.

When she arrived at the Royal Hall for the celebration, there was a round of applause as she entered the room. All eyes in the hall were on her, not only because she was an honoree, but because of how she looked on that night. She was a vision, with her long white gown flowing behind her and the bejeweled adornments of her dress glistening in the light. 

While Sif was the star of the hall at the moment, she did notice however that one particular set of eyes were not currently on her: Loki, who was not yet in attendance. Sif would be lying to herself if she did not admit she had secretly hoped the young prince would be there to see her in all her glory.

There were a few familiar faces though who came to greet her, that being her close friends Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, who all came over to congratulate her. They teased her about how they all would have to step up their training now to keep up with her. 

Another friend who came by to congratulate Sif was Thor, who wrapped up Sif in one of usual warm embraces.

"Sif, you look amazing tonight," Thor complimented, "a beautiful maiden and a fierce warrior all in one package, you are truly special."

Sif blushed at the comment, "Thank you, your highness. You are much too kind."

"Nonsense! I don't know what my brother did to ruin things with you, but it is truly a loss for him."

Sif smiled politely at the sentiment, though inwardly she felt shame that Thor did not know the truth. She hadn't told Thor or any of their close mutual friends the reason behind the split, feeling it would be off base. She assumed Loki came to the same determination, as none of their friends knew the truth from him either. 

She thanked Thor again for his kind words, before making her way around the room again. Not but a few moments later, Sif looked up and saw that Loki was finally making his entrance, albeit late as usual. His face looked perfect and unblemished, not showing any of the cuts and bruises from their battle earlier in the day, no doubt the work of the Asgardian healers. He was dressed in a modest black suit, with gold chains draping from each shoulder of his green cape. On his arm was Lorelei, the same woman who Loki had previously ditched Sif for. She was dressed in a pretty purple gown, and her auburn hair came down to her bosom is a cascade of curls.

Sif felt a pang of jealousy seeing Loki with another woman on his arm, realizing she still was not over her feelings for him. She wasn’t sure if his pairing with Lorelei was of his own doing or his father’s, but it hurt her all the same. To be in the Royal Hall, on the night of her biggest accomplishment, and to still feel like she was not “enough” for Loki stung her in a way she could not have prepared for. She went along with the rest of the night, politely accepting the praise and adoration from all except for the one person who mattered to her. He never came over to congratulate or speak to Sif the entire night, and when the night was finally over, Sif left the hall the same way she arrived - alone.  
________________________________________________

Over the next year following the Training Trails, Sif had become an official member of the Royal Guard and received her duties. She would be a part of the Mobile Infantry Unit, whose job was to secure the safety of the realm by going on dangerous missions abroad, and stopping threats before they reached the shores of Asgard. It was an opportunity that Sif relished - not only because it was the type of duty she had always dreamed of having, but also because it took her away from Asgard and the Royal City for long stretches of time. 

On one particular night, Sif had just returned back to Asgard from a mission, and was heading home after dropping off her armor at the barracks. On the late night walk home, Sif couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was following her, though she could not make out anyone within sight. When she finally reached home and shut her door behind her, she felt a coolness of air that she only felt around one person in particular. Before she could react, a flash of green magic engulfed her. The force of the magic was strong, pulling her backwards through a portal of some sort. Sif tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. 

When Sif’s body finally came to a stop, she fell back hard, landing on top of another person. She couldn’t make out who it was because her vision was blanketed by complete darkness. She rose to her feet quickly, reaching to grab her sword before realizing it wasn’t there, as she had left it back at the barracks. Fear was beginning to set in when finally a glow of white light appeared before Sif, illuminating a figure in the darkness: Loki.

Sif was livid, in total disbelief that he would pull a stunt like this. She was getting ready to berate him when he reached out a hand to her and said, “Follow me,” in a soft and hushed voice. Sif held back on her anger for the moment, deciding to trust him for this instance. 

They made their way down what seemed to be a long and winding tunnel, Loki using his magic to illuminate the dark cave along the way. After a few moments, they reached a large opening, and Sif began to understand where they were. She could see the glowing multi-colored roots of Yggdrasil spread throughout the large cave, a beautiful sight that cast tiny sparkling lights over the dark rock walls. Near the back of the cave, Sif noticed a setup of plush sheets and blankets on top of a wooden frame, surrounded by candles, food, and ale. Sif stood in awe with her mouth agape, not sure what to make of the whole ordeal.

“Loki, what is the meaning of this?” she asked after a moment, “I thought you never wanted to see me again?”

Loki looked at Sif with disbelief, taking her by the hands, “My lady,” he began slowly, “...as I told you previously, I love you more than all of existence itself. Not a single day has gone by that I haven’t yearned for you, and spent every waking hour thinking of you. I have never stopped loving you, and I never will.”

His words were sincere, and his face alight with passion. Sif felt her heart swell hearing those words, unsure previously if she would ever hear them again. 

“I love you too, Loki,” Sif responded, eyes tearing up, “And I never stopped loving you as well.”

Loki met her eyes, seeing that she too meant every word she said. He took her face and kissed her deeply, a warmth of ecstasy flooding them both.

After a moment, Sif broke away from his lips. “But what of the Allfather? I thought you said we were unable to fight his decision?”

Loki looked pensive as he prepared to answer, “You are correct, his decision was final. And I knew it best not to fight it, because Sif my love, I am his son. Whatever punishment he may deal out to me, I can take. But I feared that if I disobeyed him, you would incur the wrath of his retaliation. I couldn’t stand the thought of you not achieving your dream.”

Sif smiled gratefully, stunned at the revelation. Loki continued, “I have spent nearly every moment of our time apart studying and practicing my magic, reading tome after tome, learning the spells necessary to bring us here, without being detected.”

“But why the secrecy, my love?” Sif questioned, “Why not fill me in on your plan?”

Loki chuckled, “You do tend to forget about that all-seeing brother of yours, my dear. I could not risk him overhearing my plan, or seeing my deceptions. I discovered that here, beneath the branches of Yggdrasil, where my magic is at its strongest, I am hidden from the view of the mighty Heimdall.” 

Sif beamed with joy, amazed at the lengths Loki went to be with her again. She embraced him again in a kiss, feeling grateful that she got to have this feeling once more. Their mouths were eager to find each other again, locked on one another, as their hands began desperately pulling away at each other's clothes, making their way to the makeshift bed Loki had created for them.

When they were both bare, Loki laid Sif gently on her back, smiling as he parted her legs in a familiar motion. "Oh how I've missed this,” he grinned.

"As have I," Sif giggled, anxiously awaiting Loki Silvertongue to work his magic on her. 

Loki spared no time going to work on her, not intent to tease her as usual. He planted his tongue firmly at the center of her, licking her deeply. Sif's thighs contacted tightly as she gasped - it had been a long time since she felt such pleasure. 

Loki sucked and licked at her lips with great fervor, savoring the taste he had missed for so long. Sif hands found his silky locks, rubbing her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion. Loki added one finger and then another to go along with his tongue, exploring all of Sif and bringing her near the edge. Before she could release, she begged him instead, “Loki, please...”

Loki knew what she was asking of him and obliged, pulling his face away and propping himself up in between her. He slid the tip of his hardness inside her, the both of them exhaling as he pushed himself in deeper. When he was all the way inside her, he looked Sif in the eyes, neither of them needing to say a word to know how the other was feeling. It had been over a year since they had been intimate, but it felt as familiar as if they had done it the day before.

This time felt even more special for them, though, as their bodies molded and contoured with each other, moving in unison with one another. They felt almost as if their bodies were melting together as one, kissing each other passionately as Loki stroked and Sif received. As they both neared their pinnacle, they felt such an overwhelming connection, even stronger than usual, as if the magic of Yggdrasil itself was affecting them in untold ways. They both reached their climax at the same time, yelling loudly, unbound by the worry of their surroundings. 

The large cavern fell silent after their releases, save for the heavy breaths of exhaustion coming from both bodies as they laid tightly held in each other’s arms. The colorful lights of Yggdrasil danced along their skin, twinkling and sparkling in a multi-hued glow. The couple fell asleep in each other’s arms, not speaking a word.

Time had a strange and mysterious effect in the cave, as Sif and Loki slept for a long and indecipherable amount of time, before finally waking near the same time. They both laid there still, staring into each other’s eyes. Sif felt content to lay in that state forever with Loki, never wanting to leave or give up the feeling, but in her heart she knew she had to return home to her duty. 

"Loki, my love, I must go back to Asgard," she whispered to him. "I fear if I'm absent for too long, it will reflect poorly on my duties."

Loki smiled at her, the one he used whenever he knew a secret, which he did. "It's ok, Sif. Time seems to work differently in this place. A few days in this place is only a few hours back on Asgard." 

Sif breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know that she wasn't shirking her duties. She and Loki remained in the cave for what was several days to them, until Loki determined it was the right time for them to return to avoid suspicions.

"What are we to do when we return?" Sif questioned him as they prepared to leave. She knew that the Allfather hadn't changed his position, and worried what they were risking to be there.

"I will come for you," Loki responded, "at times when best suited for us to disappear, and not arouse suspicions."

Sif nodded in agreement, relieved to know Loki had a plan. They returned back to Asgard and true to his word, no one had suspected a thing.

____________________________

In the months following their time at the cave, Loki came for Sif once a week, teleporting her away to their hidden alcove, where they spent days at time together, but only were missing from Asgard for a few hours. Sif loved being able to share that time again with the man she loved, her heart full knowing that her and Loki’s love had never given up on each other. But as happy and fulfilled as she was, something was gnawing at her on the inside that she felt compelled to address. One day in the cave, post intimacy, Sif decided to broach the subject with him.

“Loki my love, there is something that I must know,” Sif said hesitantly. “During our battle at the trials, did I truly best you, or did you let me win?”

Loki was silent for a moment as Sif watched him intently, “My dearest Sif, becoming a member of the Royal Guard was a lifelong dream of yours, I would never take that achievement from you by giving it to you freely,” he reassured her. “You bested me that day because you are the best warrior that Asgard has seen yet.”

Sif’s eyes swelled with pride and emotion, and grabbed Loki’s face and kissed him deeply. Knowing that he did not cheat or aid her to achieve her goal meant the world to Sif, but seeing him risk his own future and standing with the Allfather by bringing her to the cave in secret was something she could not continue to ask of him.

As she broke away from the kiss, tears ran down from her eyes, and a look of melancholy covered her face. Loki knew what she was getting ready to say, but he still braced himself for the impact.

“It is with sadness then that I have to demand that we no longer see each other,” she said, voice trembling. “I have sworn an oath to protect Asgard and pledged my allegiance to the Realm above all else, even my own feelings. To continue to see you in this manner would be in direct disobedience of the Allfather, and that is something I just cannot do.”

Loki looked at her with sadness but nodded in agreement. “I understand. I could not ask you to sacrifice your dream, to be with me in secret. It is not fair,” he said as he grabbed her by the hands. “Just know that no matter what happens from here on out, my heart is yours, always.”

“As is mine, to you, my love,” Sif responded, gripping his hands tightly.

With one last kiss, Sif steeled herself and walked away from Loki, heading back through the portal and to her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to murdur for beta reading this and giving valuable feedback!


End file.
